You are Whipped
by Catakira
Summary: Just a little story. It's wrote in two versions, english and Spanish. Solo una pequeña historia. Escrita en dos versiones: Español e Inglés.
1. Español

El sonido de pisotones producido por unos pies enfundados en unas enormes botas militares reverberó por todo el pasillo de Hollywood Arts cuando Jade West entró por la puerta, espantando a cualquiera que se encontrara cerca de ella.

La joven estaba notablemente enfadada, algo que se hacía notar en su ceño fruncido, la forma en la que su mano se cerraba sobre la correa de su bolsa, la forma en la que sus pies pisoteaban el suelo y en cómo abrió su taquilla, dándole un golpe contra la de al lado.

Embutió de forma brusca sus libros en la taquilla y sacó otros, encajándolos en su bolsa de la misma forma que antes. Cerró la taquilla de un portazo y soltó un gruñido cuando Sinjin se plantó ante ella.

-Jade, ya tengo terminadas las luces para tu obra, he encontrado dos tipos, pero quiero saber cual es la que más te gusta.

-¡FUERA!- Exclamó, desenfundando sus tijeras y clavándolas contra su taquilla, provocando que el chico de pelo escarola corriera gritando como una niña cuando la afilada arma atravesó el metal de la puerta de la taquilla.

La chica caminó entonces hacia su clase, dando pisotones de camino y espantando con simples miradas a cualquiera que se parase junto a ella.

Junto a la taquilla de Tori, Beck, Andre y Cat observaban como Jade salía cual tormenta por la puerta hacia el patio.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado ahora?- Murmuró la joven pelirroja mientras jugueteaba con las puntas de su cabello.

-Quien sabe.- Contestaron Beck y Andre a la vez. -¿Tal vez cancelaron su obra?- Dijo ahora solo Beck.

Fue entonces cuando Jade volvió a entrar, discutiendo con una Tori que no parecía hacerle mucho caso. Los ojos verdes de la morena brillaban de una forma extraña cuando miraba hacia la medio-latina y gritaba algo sobre su padre.

-Lo entiendo, Jade, tu padre es un ser cruel sin sentimientos por no querer ir a ver tu obra.- Dijo sonriendole a la ojiverde mientras esta desfruncía su ceño fruncido. -Ahora toma, tu café, supongo que aún no te habrás tomado uno esta mañana.- Le tendió la taza, sonriendo, y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz. -E intenta no asustar a Sinjin. He oído que ha tenido que llamar a casa para que su madre le trajera otro par de pantalones.

Ante la perpleja mirada de todos, Jade asintió y mustió un pequeño "Gracias…" antes de girarse y dirigirse tranquilamente a clase de Sikowitz, seguida no muy de lejos por sus amigos.

-Wow, que forma de domarla.- Murmuró Andre con miedo a que la azabache le escuchara y su buen humor desapareciera de golpe.

-Es más fácil de lo que parece.- Le quitó importancia la cantante mientras veía contenta como su novia caminaba por el pasillo sin asustar a nadie. -Solo has de aprender a pulsar los botones correctos.

-Tori, la domadora de tigres.- Exclamó Cat sonriente.

_Oh, si supieran qué metodos tengo para domar a esta tigresa… _


	2. English

The sound of the stomps that came from her huge combat boots shrugged on feet reverberated through the whole corridor of Hollywood Arts as Jade West came through the door, scaring anyone who was near it.

The girl was noticeably upset, which was shown by her knit brow, the way her hand closed upon her bag's strap, the way her feet stomped on the floor and how she got her locker open, making it hit the one aside.

She brusquely stuffed her books into the locker and took out some others, fitting them in her bag just like before. She slammed the locker shut and let out a groan when Sinjin stood before her.

"Jade, I've already finished with the lights for your play. I found two types and I wanted to know which one you like the most."

"GET OUT!" she yelled, pulling out her scissors and stabbing them through the locker, making the poor guy run screaming like a little girl when the sharp weapon pierced the metal of the locker's door.

The girl walked then to her classroom, stomping along the way and frightening anyone standing beside her with simple glances.

Next to Tori's locker, Beck, Andre and Cat were watching Jade storm out through the door to the Parking lot..

"I wonder what's up with her now" the young redhead murmured while playing with the end of her hair.

"Who knows" replied Beck and Andre altogether. "Maybe they cancelled her play?" said Beck alone this time.

It was then that Jade came back in, arguing with a Tori who didn't seem to be paying her much attention. The girl's green eyes shined in a weird way when she looked at the half-latina and complained about something that her father did.

"I get it, Jade, your father is a cruel being with no feelings because he dosen't want to go and see your play" she said, smiling at the green-eyed while she un-furrowed her furrowed brow. "Now here, your coffee, I suppose you still haven't had one this morning" She handed her the cup, smiling, and gave her a little kiss on her nose. "And try not to scare Sinjin. I've heard he's had to call home for her mother to bring him another pair of pants."

Feeling everybody's puzzled staring on her, Jade nodded and muttered a little "Thank you…" before spinning around and calmly heading to Sikowitz lesson, followed not far behind by her friends.

"You have her whipped." Andre murmured, afraid of the dark-haired hearing him and her good mood fading away.

"It's easier than it seems" the singer downplayed while she happily saw her girlfriend walk along the corridor without scaring anybody—. You just have to learn to push the right buttons.

"Tori, the tiger-tamer" Cat exclaimed smiling.

_Oh, if only they knew which methods do I use to whip this tigress…_

**Hey! I'm back with the english version of You are Whipped. Thank's to Sílvia (Otaku-SIG here on fanfiction.) for translating it. Tho I do speak english, my writting is kinda shitty, so I asked her to translate it.**

**I hope you like the story, leave a Review if you like.**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
